Spare wheels with tires mounted thereon are attached to the front or rear of Jeeps, trucks, recreational autos and military vehicles. The wheel fits onto studs on a mounting bracket on the vehicle and is retained on the studs with lug nuts outwardly of the wheel on the bracket studs. Removal of the lug nuts frees the spare wheel from its mounting. To prevent unauthorized removal, access to the lug nuts must be prevented.